


【佑灰】无瑕白玉

by Kryan_HT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryan_HT/pseuds/Kryan_HT
Relationships: 佑灰 - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	【佑灰】无瑕白玉

OOC属于我  
鬼怪AU，阴间使者圆x通灵体质俊  
狗血前世恋人（？  
1W+字数，非常爆炸  
副cp奎八，一点点澈汉不打tag

「正文」  
———————————————————————————————————————

“圆佑啊，你干了多久了？”

全圆佑没想过这个问题，一百年？五百年？还是一千年？

无所谓，对于阴间使者来说，时间是无限的，所以他从来没想过这个问题。

至少在见到那个男孩以前他是这样的。

“叔叔为什么晚上还要戴着帽子？”男孩站的并不是很远，嘹亮的声音有些奶声奶气的，如同猫灵石一般的双眼像是被银河所亲吻过一样，闪烁着点点光芒；脖根处有一条白玉项链，明明光线并不是很强，全圆佑却一眼就看出来了。

全圆佑并没有想过会跟这个男孩面对面地看着对方，本就是个习惯冷脸的人，也止不住的惊讶了，“你，看得见我？”

听到这个问题的时候，男孩明显慌了，他僵硬地转过身，嘴里小声念着：“啊得赶紧回去了，不然朴阿姨又得生气了呢，今天出来玩的太久了。”

“等一下，你看得见我。”原本就低音炮的全圆佑，语气中带了一丝威胁，一个普通人类的孩子能看到戴着帽子的阴间使者，这几乎是不可能的。

“俊呐，这么晚了还不会到院子里吗，朴阿姨可是会生气的呢。”一个年迈的声音从全圆佑身后传来，听起来慈祥却不失强势。

“啊，尹爷爷，我这就回去！”被叫做俊的男孩看到那位站在灯下的老人，恭恭敬敬地鞠了个躬，便转身就跑开了。

“您怎么来了？”全圆佑明显知道眼前这位老先生的身份，但是对于他做出这种举措，他还是有些不明白的。

老人缓缓地走向他，轻轻拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，“出来散步，活得长一些。”

“……”

“那条项链，俊从小就戴着，也不知道是谁给他的。”

全圆佑手上的死亡邀请函时间到了，他也微微对着老人鞠躬后便直径走入面前那栋房子内。

老人的目光幽幽地跟着全圆佑，直到他的身影消失在了那扇门后，布满褶皱的和蔼面庞上出现了一个耐人寻味的笑容，“神对每一个人都是公平的，也对每一个人都是不公平的，有些人不想要时间，但是有些人却渴望着时间。”

又是“平凡”的一天，在下课铃响起的那一刻，文俊辉就将书包收拾好了，在老师说完下课后便头也不回地火速冲了出去。

他可不想在那群小霸王们出现时才离开，不然又要被欺负了。

“你走这么急干什么，后面有狼啊？”

耳边又出现了正常人类听不到的声音，文俊辉有些皱了皱眉头，将耳机套了出来调到了最大声，似乎想以此遮盖住旁边那让他苦恼的声音。

“你看得见我啊，你肯定看得见我，你戴着这条白玉项链怎么可能看不见我。”小鬼魂锲而不舍地追着文俊辉，“呀！你明明就看得见我也听到我说话了！”

他并不想理会小鬼魂的调侃，但是他对这条白玉项链格外珍惜，没人告诉他是谁留给他的，只是尹爷爷一直告诉他这条项链不能摘下来，所以他一直戴着。

文俊辉加快了步伐，秋天的首尔天气总是不作美，而他也习惯了不带伞，索性就将外套上的帽子直接扣到头上；他尝试着让自己无视身边那些可有可无的小鬼魂，假装自己并不知道他们的存在，像普通人一样听不见这些无实物体所发出来的声音，但还是躲不过他们生气时对着自己露出了魂魄才有的恐怖面容。

文俊辉明显被眼前的这个小鬼魂突然从空中吊着对着他暴露的魂魄恶容所吓倒，身体控制不住地往后退了一步，但是下意识地咬紧了牙关的他并没有叫出来。

退后的时候没想到自己会碰到一个人，文俊辉感觉回头慌张地对那人道歉，“抱歉我……”

等文俊辉定眼看清楚眼前的人时，他不由地一颤。

怎么是他？！

全圆佑扶住了文俊辉，面无表情地往前看了一眼后又看向了他，“你没事吧？”

“没、没事，我……”文俊辉往左右看了看，却发现刚刚在自己面前的小鬼魂不见了，路人也并没有用奇怪的表情看着自己，身边甚至还有同校的女生从他们身边路过后两两小声笑着嘀咕着什么。

文俊辉听到了，她们说，“好帅啊。”

他还嘟了嘟嘴，我本来就很帅好嘛！

不过文俊辉好像暂时忘记了身后扶着自己的人，直到那人再次开口。

“你没事吧？”

那人靠近文俊辉耳边，好听到让人抓狂的低音炮随着呼吸所带出来的气流一并打入了文俊辉的耳蜗里，他不自觉地缩了缩脖子，耳尖的绯红展现了主人的害羞。

“我没事我没事，那个谢谢你，我先走了！”

一溜烟儿的，他就跑没了影儿。

全圆佑站在原地看着文俊辉跑走的方向，过往的路人都会忍不知地朝他望一望，但是他倒像是完全没有注意到那些人的眼光似的，微微一笑看着文俊辉消失的方向。

我们又见面了。

阴间使者并不是什么扛着镰刀穿着黑色披风只有一副骷髅骨架在深夜才会出现的职业，虽然是死神，但是平常里的他们也跟普通人没什么差别。

全圆佑是个衣架子，同事们都说如果他想找份兼职赚赚外快的话，平面模特或者走时装秀绝对能吃香，一副禁欲脸外加182的身高，放在时尚界那绝对是设计师们的宠儿。

但是他总喜欢窝在家里打游戏，如果不是队友太菜一直在送人头，可能今天的休假日又是跟电脑键盘度过的，他暴躁地将队友骂了一通后觉得还是有些不解气，并换了身衣服准备去酒吧。

虽然阴间使者不会喝醉，但是全圆佑很享受酒精在到脑内翻滚的感觉，可是胃并不好的他通常也不会喝很多，只是想去体验一下现代人的各式趣味罢了。

“一个人？”一名银色长发的男子在他身边拉开了凳子。

“坐下了才问，是不是欠妥？”全圆佑并没有生气，“虽然并不知道您到底是谁，但是您是跟神最接近的一位了吧？”

男子并没有说话，只是看着舞池里的人群轻轻地笑着。

其实全圆佑觉得自己见过他，但是是什么时候自己也不记得了，只知道这位的能力非常强大，神会给每一个人选择去记住或者去遗忘某件事情；如果说神给了他无限的时间，那么身旁的这位则被赋予得更多。

“那个孩子，又见到了是吗？”银发男子的面容格外吸引人，霓虹灯的闪烁下让原本柔美的侧颜隐隐地染上了一层危险。

“您知道些什么呢？”

“大概是，人有三世，一世相遇既为缘，二世再遇即为劫，三世又遇无所阻。”

“那是人，与我何关？”

当全圆佑转头看向那人时，却发现除了一杯完整的酒放在哪里，再无任何人。

没头没尾。全圆佑自顾自地将那杯酒喝下。

文俊辉找了一份包吃包住的半全职，这样他就不需要一直住在孤儿院了，而且他一直有接收到社会人士的爱心捐助，所以学费什么的其实并不需要太担心，只是有些太孤独罢了。  
不过也好，从小就在孤儿院长大的他收到过不少白眼，这么多年他都挺过来了，这都没什么的，至少现在能自食其力了。

“今天怎么这么晚啊。”徐明浩早就坐在橱窗旁的桌子上了。

“你怎么来了呀！”文俊辉有些惊讶，他好长一段时间都没有见到徐明浩了，“我还以为你已经投胎转世去了呢，还想着也不跟我说一声真不够兄弟。”

“跟个鬼魂称兄道弟的，我看全世界也就你文俊辉胆子这么大了。”徐明浩很早就知道文俊辉看得见鬼魂了，那些大大小小的鬼魂有不少想找文俊辉麻烦的，全都被徐明浩赶跑了，“我这不是还没去嘛。”

老板并不经常在，而且工作日的晚上也不是很忙，所以文俊辉早早将店铺收拾完毕后弄了一点吃的和徐明浩坐在一起，“还没找到吗？你会不会在阳间呆的时间太久阴间不收你了呀，可别变成孤魂野鬼，下辈子我找不到你谁保护我呀。”

“就你话多！”徐明浩作势要打文俊辉，但是魂魄态的他并不会真正伤害到作为人类的文俊辉，“知勋哥已经投胎了，大概是找到了想要回到人间的意义了吧，但是我还没有。”他背对着路灯，半长的刘海遮住了双眼，没人知道他的表情。

“你还在等那个负心汉啊！”文俊辉有些生气，他当然知道徐明浩不愿意投胎转世的真正原因，“别等了，等转世之后说不定能遇到最好的。”

“俊辉，你可能不懂，这是我不想喝下那杯茶的原因，”徐明浩低下头，他的声音止不住地颤抖着，“我只是想，知道一个原因而已。”

文俊辉没有继续问下去，他知道徐明浩身前有一个男朋友，长相英俊潇洒身材拔高，可以说男子所有该有的美好气质他都拥有了，他们两情相悦很快就坠入爱河，可是那人的家人极力反对甚至将他藏了起来，徐明浩花了好大的力气才知道他早就已经被家人送出国。

他们甚至没有说分手，就这么结束了那段缠绵的爱情。

徐明浩是怎么离开的呢？身边有没有别的朋友呢？他没说过，文俊辉也没问过。

“所以，今天要送我回家吗？”自从李知勋去转世后，文俊辉就对徐明浩这位特殊朋友更是依赖了，只要有他在，自己身边至少不会出现干扰他的鬼魂在。

“今天不了。”

“为什么！”

徐明浩指了指外面，“有人来接你了。”

文俊辉看向了窗外。

是那个高瘦的身影，今天只是穿了一件普通的百鸟格长外套，没有戴帽子。

全圆佑其实也不知道自己怎么从酒吧出来就走到了文俊辉在的那家炸鸡店，只是当他反应过来的时候，那个漂亮的男孩和一个背对着他坐在橱窗前那张桌子的另一个男孩就已经看着他了，虽然另一个是个鬼魂，但是他看着自己的眼神几乎要吃了自己一样。

文俊辉有些局促，他不知道这个看起来十分霸道总裁的男子怎么就被徐明浩忽悠着送自己回家了。

啊小浩浩你要是不想陪我回家就直说嘛我现在好尴尬啊而且我记得这个人的啊上次我差点摔倒时他把我扶住上上次见面的时候我还小……

“你还好吗？”

“诶？”文俊辉的小思路被全圆佑打断了，这该死性感的低音炮啊！！

文俊辉的衣领毫无防备地被全圆佑挑开，后者则看了看他脖子上的那条白玉项链后，并没有碰上去便离开。

虽然两个人都是男人，但是这么突然的靠近以及亲密举动确实让文俊辉愣在了原地。

全圆佑轻轻按了一下文俊辉的胳膊，看到那人突然缩了一下的反应后，不自觉地皱了皱眉头，“被欺负了他也不帮你吗？”

“明浩帮了我很多了！”文俊辉怎么可能愿意让一个陌生人随便评论徐明浩，“你都不知道他们……”

“但是在阳间，他们并不能帮你，除了帮你挡挡同样漂泊在阳间的鬼魂。”全圆佑的语气让人捉摸不透，他确实是在描述一件实事。

“……”文俊辉少有的不知道怎么回答对方。

“但是我可以帮你，不是吗？”那双细长的狐狸眼透过眼镜看向文俊辉，在黑夜中的路灯下，穿着深褐色高领毛衣的全圆佑看起来是那么的——

——斯文败类。

文俊辉找不到合适的形容词了。

“你能帮我什么嘛……”被那双幽深的眼睛盯久了，文俊辉觉得自己有些脸红  
。  
“接你上放学，以及，”全圆佑再次靠近文俊辉的耳边，两人几乎一样的身高让他觉得毫不费劲，“你可以对我几乎随叫随到，不会有人再欺负你。”

随叫随到，这大概就是阴间使者特殊能力的好处吧。

接下来的日子，全圆佑就像是在文俊辉身上装了窃听器一样，只要文俊辉脑子里想着他的时候他都会突然从转角处走出来，手里还不忘给他带一份喜欢的甜点；而那些以前欺负他的同学都像是见到魔鬼了一样，再也不敢对文俊辉动手动脚，这倒是让文俊辉很开心。

而全圆佑的出现，不仅解决了身边欺负他的同学这个麻烦事，还顺便让以前想让文俊辉帮忙做事且不怀好意的鬼魂都避而远之。

但是，“你不会把明浩也给带走了吧？”

“徐明浩吗？我没有。”全圆佑把文俊辉带去了他常去的咖啡店里，虽然他其实是个中国人，但是全圆佑还是以对方在韩国还属于未成年为由，自己点了一杯黑咖啡，给文俊辉点了一杯热牛奶，“但是他确实时间不多了，如果那个人还不来的话，他可能很难转世了。”

“什么？！为什么！”

全圆佑也说不出个所以然，只是他有一种感觉，“至少在我潜意识里，我失忆以前也是这样的。”

“失忆？什么失忆呀？”文俊辉像一只猫一样歪了歪脑袋，有些不明白地看着全圆佑。

“我也不知道，好好写作业，做完了我要检查。”

“哈？！全圆佑你欺负人！”

“叫哥。”

徐明浩从来不提自己的祭日，所以文俊辉只会在他生日那天去给他扫墓，带上一些自己喜欢吃的零食，即便都是些那人以前总是能在一旁跟自己叨叨絮絮地说着以前那个年代才吃不到这些东西，或者说他从来不吃这些东西。

但是自从徐明浩开始出现的不定之后，文俊辉也好久没有和他吵吵闹闹了，以前扫墓的时候都是一人一鬼一起来，而今天只有他一个人。

但是当他快走到徐明浩的墓碑前，却发现那里早就立了一位年迈的老人，虽然看起来并不是很高，但是人的身高会随着年龄的老去而有所萎缩。

十一月的首尔特别的冷，地上早已有了积雪，文俊辉作为一个青少年都要裹着厚厚的羽绒服，但是眼前的这位老人却穿着一件皮质的长大衣，手上并没有带着手套，只是静静地立在碑前。  
他从来没见过除了他还有别人给徐明浩扫墓，这让文俊辉心里一紧。

是那个人吗？

文俊辉壮了壮胆子，走上前，“您好这位老先生，请问您是？”

老先生缓缓转过头看向文俊辉，他明显有些惊讶，“我是……我是明浩的一位故人，小伙子你是？”

文俊辉觉得自己猜的八九不离十了，“我是明……徐爷爷家乡一位故人的外孙。”

“你也是中国人呐。”老人看着文俊辉感叹着，“鄙人姓金，按年龄来算，你也得叫我金爷爷了。”

“金爷爷好，叫我俊就好了。”

“俊……经常都会来看明浩吗？”老人的声音有些许颤抖。

“嗯，每年都是生日的时候来的。”

“生日的时候吗……”老人缓缓蹲下，抚摸着墓碑上的生卒年月日，深深叹了一口气，“真好啊。”

文俊辉不知道自己该说些什么了。

后来很长一段时间文俊辉再也没见到徐明浩，直到再次见到换上一身黑白西服的全圆佑身旁带着另一个消瘦的身影时，他才明白为什么这么长时间没有见到过徐明浩了。

“明浩！”文俊辉有些激动地冲上去，“我好久没见到你了，你还好吗！”

徐明浩一脸茫然地看着文俊辉，又看了看站在一旁的全圆佑，全圆佑脸色有些难看，他只是淡淡地跟徐明浩说着今天就到这里，便让他离开了。

文俊辉还想追，却被低着头的全圆佑挡住了。

“全圆佑你干嘛！”文俊辉有些控制不知自己想去推开全圆佑，却被全圆佑躲开了。

“那你知道徐明浩是怎么死的吗？”

“……什么？”文俊辉瞪大了眼睛盯着全圆佑。

“自杀。”全圆佑看着文俊辉，“神不会放过任何一个有罪过的人，只要手上有人命，都会被派遣成为阴间使者，根据罪孽的深重来决定需要做多久的阴间使者，而自杀则是最重的。”

不重视自己的生命轻易放弃，是对造物主最大的恶意，所以造物主也会对其进行惩罚。

“……那，他为什么不认识我了？”文俊辉的眼神开始失去了焦点。

“在我们洗脱自己身上的罪孽之前，都不会想起以前的事情，这就是我们的这一世，喝了茶后再次回到这里的这一世。”

文俊辉觉得自己的双腿失去了支撑这副身体的能力，而全圆佑心疼地看着他，在他跪坐下来一瞬间便接住了他，只是他忘记了自己工作要旨以及作为阴间使者这一特殊身份中一条划重点的嘱咐——

不得与在世之人有身体接触。

全圆佑抱着文俊辉，他感受着文俊辉靠在自己怀里不住地哭泣，但是因为牵住了文俊辉的手，他的脑子里突然涌入了一些他不曾拥有过的记忆，

准确来说，是作为阴间使者不曾拥有过的。

“啊，齿轮开始转动了呢。”站在大厦顶端的银发男子背对着满月幽幽地说着。

“圆圆！”

全圆佑是家中长男，自小就被作为文官的父亲多加要求严于律己，所以在那个男孩被家中仆人看着可怜捡回来之前，他一直都是一副冷脸待人少言寡语的样子，对弟妹们也很少笑，自幼跟着的仆人们都知道这位大少爷的脾气。

但是这个被捡回来的男孩并不知道，他只知道自己跟大少爷看起来同龄，他只喜欢跟在大少爷身后；而大少爷也默许他这种做法，甚至会在休息的时候听他喋喋不休地讲着那些他自认为好玩的事情。

男孩没有名字，作为主人的全圆佑便给他取了一个字，叫做俊。

才貌超群，千里挑一。

一次洋商来到京城，全圆佑带着俊和几个小厮前去凑热闹，他看见了一条无瑕白玉链，又望了望不远处的俊，便让小厮掏钱将其买下；在回到府上俊准备退下前去自己的卧房时，全圆佑便从怀中将那条无瑕白玉链掏出，撩开了他的衣领，将其戴在了俊的脖子上。

冰凉的白玉接触到了温热的身体，俊不自觉地哆嗦了一下。

无瑕白玉，人如其玉，天生无瑕。

也许是天生的，俊本身便是样貌出众的男孩，后来又发现他身段筋骨特别适合做舞者，府上的管家竟破天荒地让一名男子开始习舞；俊本身就是个天真的孩子，管家让他这么习了他也便随着；以后每次家宴或者会客时，都会让他上来跳一段，久而久之，京城内的大户人家都知道了全氏文官府上有一位面容姣好的男舞者。

全圆佑每次都会在俊习舞的时候站在一旁的凉亭，静静地看着他，即便这个人从小跟自己长大，对他的外貌早已深入脑海那般地熟悉了，但是全圆佑从未在有俊出舞的时候缺席过。

而俊并没有告诉过任何人，他其实只想跳给大少爷看，每当他跳舞的时候，大少爷的目光也就只跟随着自己。

他只是喜欢全圆佑而已。

深夜里的俊不止一次觉得自己的思想肮脏污秽，他竟对自己的救命恩人有这般想法，他总想掐断这种想法，却每每跟全圆佑对视上后又放下了这样的念头。

直到有一次再普通不过的会客礼上，全圆佑不顾阻拦地闯入，将俊一把拉走，快步离开了主堂往后放偏堂内自己的堂院走去，俊才知道，原来大少爷跟他的想法一样。

他一直知道大少爷对自己的东西控制有度，且占有欲极强，而那足足有五天之久被大少爷关在卧房内，除了大少爷亲自送入三餐之外，那五日里他没有再见到任何人。

他很害怕，他害怕这样的大少爷，很害怕自己独自一人在卧房内呆着；但他又很喜欢，他很喜欢大少爷亲密地抱着他，很喜欢大少爷亲吻着他抚摸着他在他耳边低语。

好事不出门坏事传千里。

几乎满城皆知，全氏文官最器重的长子竟心向男色，而那男舞者就是他的拥爱对象。

全父盛怒，上下仆人皆被惩罚，甚至将当年把俊捡回来的年迈老仆赶出了府中；而俊在全圆佑前去赶考之日，便被全父待人前往他的堂院内，将其搜出后拔光了衣物连夜快马加鞭扔到了最淫乱的西南部。

全圆佑在回府后受到了父亲的软禁，府上换上的新人都提着脑袋做事情，谁也不干给他传递消息。

最后不忍心的老奴妇在一次送食时，压低了声音哭着告诉了全圆佑事情的去向，大少爷和俊是老奴妇从小看到大的，即便世人唾弃他们那段不光的关系，心软的老奴妇还是将两个孩子当作心头肉。

全圆佑不动神色地将盘缠准备好，趁着夜色翻墙离开了府中，买上了两匹好马便前往西南部。

可惜等他到的时候，俊那曾经如同猫灵石一般生动的双眼，如今就像一滩死水，即便有人往这滩死水里投入一颗石子，水波也只是稍稍溅起后再次沉默；手里只是死死撺着那条白玉项链，身上毫无衣物遮拦着。

全圆佑失了心智，他发了疯地杀了找过俊的所有人，不断地寻找着能让俊好起来的方法。

可惜事与愿违。

俊不让任何人碰他，包括全圆佑，他几乎失去了说话的能力，也不愿意好好吃饭，原本只是精瘦的身子每况愈下，渐渐的失去了生机。

全圆佑将他抱在怀里，带着哭腔求着他，求他不要离开自己，他们一路已经消耗完所有的盘缠，他们只有身无分文的彼此。

“圆圆……”

“我在。”

“这一世……”

是我负了你。

一觉醒来，全圆佑觉得自己头痛不已，脸上的泪痕告诉他确实昨晚没有睡好。

这些都是我的回忆。

所以我的罪孽，是杀了太多人和自杀。

那双猫灵石一般的双眼，全圆佑看了看时间，十二点了。

糟糕！

他猛地起身，胡乱换了身衣服之后便冲了出去，今天文俊辉还要上学的。

可是当他到了学校寻找那个身影的时候，却并没有找到他，全圆佑有些心慌，他担心文俊辉会做出一些傻事来，于是立马转升前往文俊辉的住所。

“文俊辉！”打开门之后他对着房间大吼了一声，却发现那人就正好站在门口玩着腰穿鞋。

“全地狱使者，你吓死我了！”文俊辉不满地对他吼着。

“……我以为你……”

“以为我什么呀，以为我没了明浩活不下去了吗！”文俊辉翻了个漂亮的白眼，“我昨晚回家想了一晚上，这样也好，让他忘记以前的事情好好赎罪，让他知道自己生命有多重要，不要再为别人做这些事情！”

全圆佑没想到他这么快就会想通，只是呆呆地看着他，眼前的文俊辉和俊拥有着那条白玉项链，那双猫灵石一般灵动的眼眸，精瘦的身型。

全圆佑将他拥入怀中。

“诶，圆、圆佑你干什么！”文俊辉瞬间就脸红得能拉火车了。

全圆佑没有让他挣脱出来，反而抱得更紧了，“俊呐，如果你真的想推开我的话早就推开了，明明是有这么大的力气的不是吗？”

文俊辉愣住了，他没有再扭扭捏捏。

“俊其实，也喜欢我的对吧。”

文俊辉憋红了脸，谁会不喜欢一个对自己温柔的不行每天上放学接自己还记得住自己喜欢吃什么的人呢，他觉得自己大概是有病才会不喜欢，但是问题是，对方是阴间使者啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

“俊喜欢我吗？”全圆佑捧着文俊辉的脸，让他与自己对视。

“……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我怎么就喜欢上你了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

文俊辉抓狂大叫的样子特别可爱，全圆佑温柔地看着他，他心里做好了十足的准备要告诉眼前这个人那些事情，“俊呐，阴间使者其实是不能和在世人有肢体接触的，因为那会唤起我们在成为阴间使者前的回忆。”

文俊辉呆呆地看着全圆佑。

“而如果在世之人想得到前世的记忆，就要和阴间使者接吻。”

“……那你的前世记忆有我嘛？”

“有。”

“别废话吻我！”

银发男子看着手中的笔记本，好像对背后的人说话似的，“二世再遇即为劫，你可真会玩啊崔胜澈。”

“毕竟作为神，想要讨好月老，不得玩点花样才行，不是吗净汉。”

干的时长最久的阴间使者和一个通灵能看见戴上帽子的阴间使者以及游魂的在世男孩在一起了，而且这两人还是前世恋人？！

这个消息在阴间使者内传开了，同事们纷纷表示羡慕的不行，现世能遇上前世恋人并且再次相爱，那简直不要太浪漫啊好吗！

但是对于文俊辉来说简直就是另一回事了。

比如回家晚了十五分钟，“今天回晚了，周末出游时间剪短十五分钟。”

比如过两周有模拟考试，“今天开始复习，每天做一套卷子。”

再比如好不容易的周末却被一大早拽起来拉去图书馆，“马上就要高考了，复习要紧，我陪你。”

文俊辉开始后悔答应全圆佑再续前缘了，“圆圆你简直要折磨死我啊！！”

全圆佑推了推眼镜，顺便抿了一口咖啡，“我这是对你负责。”

文俊辉只好泄气地怒了怒嘴，其实他还是很高兴的，因为从小到大一个人的原因，除了还小的时候在孤儿院里朴阿姨会管管他，大部分时候都是自己一个人靠着自觉度过的，所以当全圆佑开始全面管他的时候，他其实觉得很开心。

因为这有一种被爱着的感觉。

而全圆佑最近的业务也做得非常出色，几乎这几个月都拿到了奖金，而他一拿到奖金就是带着文俊辉海吃海喝一顿，将自家猫咪宝贝喂饱之后带出去兜个风，便乖乖回家好好备考，毕竟他可是知道的，比起考试院那种让人窒息的地方，在家里还是舒服的多。

徐明浩的实习阴间使者已经结束了，所以全圆佑也不需要再带着他了。

“你知道为什么俊尼能够通灵吗？”尹净汉幽幽地问他。

徐明浩觉得自己并不认识他口中的俊尼，却下意识地警觉地看向银发男子，脱口就出了一句，“你想干什么？”

“没什么，俊尼是个好孩子。”男子甩了甩头发，“你也是。”

徐明浩并不明白这其中有什么关联，他想了想还是对男子道了个歉，便带着死亡邀请函离开了。

今天是一位古稀老人，还出国留洋过，徐明浩进入病房的时候，便听到了家属们的低哭声，他只是站在门口，看了看手中的死亡邀请函名单，双眉有些不自然地拧在了一起。

等他回过神来的时候已经是仪器刺耳的叫声以及家属们的哭声，他看向站在病床旁的古稀老人，突然有一种莫名的熟悉感涌上了心头。

真奇怪，明明是第一次见。

“那么，金珉奎先生，我们走吧。”

徐明浩将人带来了茶室，他在茶盅架内苦苦挑选着杯子，最终选择了一款白瓷金边的茶盅，将茶盅砌上茶，他才与老人对视。

两人无言。

“金先生请喝茶吧，喝完茶便可以上路了。”

“明浩，没想到最后一次见你是在这里。”老人满面沧桑，厚重的褶皱却隐藏不住那双深情的双眸，“对不起，我……”

徐明浩其实并不知道他在说什么，但是心里一阵一阵的绞痛让他觉得过分的难受，“抱歉金先生，我好像并不认识您呢。”

老人愣了愣神，最后只是摇了摇头，将面前的茶盅拿起，“这样也好，这样也好。”这样你就不必要这么痛苦了。

这样我也不用这么痛苦了。

老人将茶一饮而尽，缓缓放下茶盅，却换成了另一副样子，“明浩，我先走了，希望以后我们能在阳光下见面。”

徐明浩看着年轻人的样子有些失了神，那阵心痛感因为老人变回了年轻的模样而无限放大，健康的小麦色利索的短发，以及那双看着自己写满了深情的，仿佛刻入他骨内的桃花眼，“那么，愿您来世依旧幸福。”他甚至没发现自己的声音在颤抖。

“你也是。”年轻人站在门口，“如果有第二次的机会，我绝对，一定不会放手了。”

轮回门被再次关上时，泪水从徐明浩的眼眶中落下。

一定不会放手，如果可以的话，绝对不会了。

他也不知道自己为什么这样，也许是共情吧。

文俊辉的高考在全圆佑的恶补中可以说相当理想了，全圆佑甚至答应文俊辉，暑假要带他好好出去玩一波。

他们开始了疯狂的计划着未来美好的假期，这些日子的工资已经奖金足够两人出去好好的休息一番了。

全圆佑在家里打扫着卫生，准备将不再需要的书籍都捐出去，而文俊辉则拿着购物清单前往商场，里面全是两个人喜欢吃的和能吃的东西，全圆佑讨厌海鲜，但是在文俊辉的软磨硬泡之下，竟然松口让他买一些回来吃，这让文俊辉幸福得几乎要跳起来了。

结账过后，文俊辉就接到了全圆佑的电话，“怎么啦，圆圆这就等不及了啊。”

“嗯，想听听你的声音，会觉得很安心。”

“哇，圆圆真是的，顶着那么一张禁欲脸说着这么让人脸红的话。”

徐明浩和同事站在一栋居民楼的房顶，“中午十一点二十三分，李灿，五岁，车祸事故中死亡，可惜了还是一个孩子。”

“俊还有多久到家呀？”

“没多久了哦，现在在等红绿灯了。”

等还没有变绿，文俊辉身边突然冲出了一颗皮球，随即便跟上来了一个孩子。

“诶，明浩哥你看，那不是圆佑哥的两世爱人吗？他怎么也在这里啊？”

徐明浩看着那个人，莫名的恐惧感突然涌上来。

“小心！！！！——”

“灿！！！！！——”

人群的尖叫声，小孩的哭声，车胎与地面所发出的刺耳噪声——

“俊尼？”

“哥，那孩子没事！”同行看见小孩被推到了安全的地方，“应该只是有些擦伤。”

徐明浩感觉自己的手在颤抖，他缓缓抬起了那张死亡邀请函，“变了。”

“什么？”

徐明浩红着眼框，看向了事故发生现场，声音有些控制不住。

“变了，中午十一点二十三分，文俊辉，十九岁，车祸事故中死亡。”

当全圆佑赶到茶室的时候，文俊辉已经坐在了徐明浩对面，那杯茶已经放在他面前了。

“抱歉呐，圆圆。”

全圆佑的眼神瞬间失去了光芒，看着自己的爱人坐在那里，而他的脚像是被钉在了地上一样无法移动。

“去吧，抱抱他。”尹净汉从后面推了一把全圆佑。

文俊辉起身，他甚至不敢直视全圆佑，他曾经撒着娇跟全圆佑说过这辈子不会再分开了，他跟他说过这辈子不会有人反对他们，他还说过我还年轻这辈子还很长所以圆圆只准爱我一个，他还说过……

他们说过好多好多，对未来美好的幻想。

但是现在都没了。

“圆佑呐，”茶室里走出来了另一个人，“你干了多久了？”崔胜澈慢悠悠地问着。

“我不记得了。”

“我记得，三千年，时间够了。”崔胜澈笑着对他说，“所以，要一起走吗？”他指了指自己手上多出的一杯茶。

全圆佑和文俊辉面面俱到，两人在纠结。

“还记得我曾经说过，‘人有三世，一世相遇既为缘，二世再遇即为劫，三世又遇无所阻。’吗？喝下这杯茶，就是第三世了。”尹净汉将两杯茶端到了二人面前。

一饮而尽，两人十指相扣走向轮回门。

走之前文俊辉还是顿了顿，有些不舍地看着徐明浩。

“他没事的，他会好好的呢，等他这一世赎完罪后，就能重新获得自由了。”尹净汉看出了文俊辉的心事。

文俊辉只好点了点头，对徐明浩说：“明浩，我先走了。”

全圆佑从小到大都没有对任何人有过任何爱情的念头。

直到十六岁那年，他遇到了一个中国男孩。

那个男孩叫文俊辉。

他总戴着一条白玉项链

无瑕白玉。

「END」  
——————————————————————————————————————  
我万万没想到我居然一晚上写了一篇这么多字的。。。。。根本停不下来写的我滴妈


End file.
